B-Robo Kabutack
is a Japanese television series and is the sixteenth series as part of Toei Company's Metal Hero Series of tokusatsu programs. It aired from February 23, 1997 to March 1, 1998. It is the first of the kiddie shows made by Toei in the Metal Hero Series line. Its opening theme is "Noble Honest Kabutack" (清く正しくカブタック, Kiyoku Tadashiku Kabutakku) sung by Takeshi Kusao who voiced the character Kabutack. The program is a partial sequel to B-Fighter Kabuto, as the B-Fighters show up in the series. it aired along with Status as a "Metal Hero" series While it is commonly known that Kabutack and Robotack are part of the Metal Hero series, there is much debate on whether or not they are part of the Metal Heroes series. *During Super Hero Taihen, a list is presented showing each of the previous Metal Hero series, and Kabutack and Robotack are shown. However, Moerro!! Robocon is also shown along with the other shows, possibly meaning the list was not for all the Metal Hero shows that have aired, just the shows that were aired after the Kamen Rider series ended. *The Super Hero Taisen Z showed another list of all Metal Hero series, and Kabutack and Robotack are not shown. However, Taisen Z is the only official media that did not include Kabutack and Robotack, make itself a doubtful source. The recent recognization is the Toei Official Tokusatsu Youtube channel, started on June 2017 it uploaded the B-Robo Kabutack series every week to cerebrate its 20th anniversary under the subtitle The 90's '''Metal Hero' Series''. Plot Dr. Torahiko Koenji is an eccentric genius who dug out the ancient writings from the oldest layer of the earth. He translated the writings and learned the existence of 13 "Star Pieces" that had been hidden across the planet. If one should obtain all the Star Pieces, any wish could be granted. To that end, Dr. Koenji built search robots, known as "B-robots", to find the Star Pieces. However a trio of such robots, led by Cobrander, were activated without their sleep-education program being completed and thus started to commit bad deeds across the town. Fortunately, a team, composed of three "good" B-robots, had completed the whole course of sleep-learning, and befriended Yuzuru Koenji, Dr. Koenji's grandson. With Yuzuru, and his friends Sayuri Mitaka and Kuranosuke Kichijouji, the three good B-robots and the gang begin their search of the "Star Pieces" while overcoming the misdeeds of the three "bad" B-robots. Characters Short for "Bio Elementary Electronic & Transform Locomotive Eexivision Robot," the Beetle-Robots, or B-Robot for short, are able to transform into the fighting Super Mode. However, the time limit the mode longs on depends on the B-Robo as the earlier models have shorter timespans compared to the later ones. B-Robots Enemy B-Robots Notes: These four robots teamed up with the good B-robots to fight the Keeper of the Star Pieces and his "henchmen" (non-sentient beings previously possessed by Star Pieces) in a match of American football. Other Robots * AP717 * Captain Tomborg Villain *Star Mind A-Robots *EarthDragon *Skyhigh *Seagaia Human Characters * Yuzuru Kouenji * Kuranosuke Kichijouji * Sayuri Mitaka * Masatora Kouenji * Madoka Kouenji * Reika Ookubo * Akira Ogikubo * Miki Nakano' * Dr. Torahiko Kouenji * Taro Koganei * Junichiro Kunitachi Crossover Characters * 'Takuya Kai/'''Blue Beet(Toy Version) * Kouhei Toba/'B-Fighter Kabuto(Toy Version)' * Robotack * Kamerock * Mog-Lucky * Takkard * Mimeena * Torabolt * Darkrow * Kabados * Mightburn/Mighty Wonder Episodes Special/Movie *'B-Robo Kabutack: The Epic Christmas Battle' (ビーロボカブタック, Bī Robo Kabutakku: Kurisumasu Daikessen) is a special that features cameos by Blue Beet from Juukou B-Fighter and the title hero from B-Fighter Kabuto. Songs ;Opening theme *; **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending theme *; **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: MASAKI **Artist: Takeshi Kusao Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played as "幸田 磨衣子") * : * : *Takuya Kai: * Kouhei Toba: (Played as ) Voice actors * : ** Takeshi Kusao appeared on screen as * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * AP717: * : * : Suit actors * Kabutack: ** Kabutack (Super Mode): * Kuwajiro: ** Kuwajiro (Super Mode): * Tentorina: * Cobrander: ** Cobrander (Super Mode), Capten Tomborg: * Ganirun: ** Ganirun (Super Mode): * Spidon: ** Spidon (Super Mode): * Sharkler: ** Sharkler (Super Mode): * Dangoron: ** Dangoron (Super Mode): * Gerotan: *Blue Beet (Up): *Blue Beet (Up): *Blue Beet (Action): *B-Fighter Kabuto (Up): *B-Fighter Kabuto (Action): Seiji Takaiwa Notes * According to the Super Hero Taisen Z website, the Metal Hero franchise ends with B-Fighter Kabuto. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ビーロボカブタック B-Robo Kabutack] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Mystic Arms